Purplephone Oneshots
by 19VincentPurpleGuy87
Summary: Little in-between oneshots/drabbles etc.
1. Always the Quiet Ones

"Come on, just one last shirt," Vincent said, attempting to pull Scott back into the store. "We don't have to buy it, we can just look around."

Scott sighed, rolling his eyes, "/One/ more shirt. Okay?"

Linda came bouncing up to Scott. She held out a receipt, "Look! A cute chick gave me her phone number!"

Scott raised an eyebrow, "Don't tell me you've decided it would be a fun social experiment to start dating girls."

"Well, I hadn't decided yet, but now I have," Linda grinned. "No pressure to have kids!"

Scott frowned slightly, "Don't go leading any girls on, Linda. We're not social experiments, we get broken hearts too."

"Awww, look who's started referring to gays as "we"~" Linda hummed, "I'm so happy for you, all out and proud."

Scott smiled, "Well, it beats being closeted, that's for sure."

"Scooootttt!" Vincent's voice called out, "You /have/ to come and see this!"

Scott grinned, "My future boyfriend awaits..." He wasn't sure when he'd decided he was certain that Vincent and he would be together forever, but one thing's for sure, it felt so natural, and he loved it.

"Look! Matching shirts!" Vincent grinned, "This one's yours."

Scott took the shirt from Vincent and looked at it. It was black with plain white letters, 'I'm the Uke.' Vincent had one that said, 'I'm the Seme.'

Scott looked down at the shirt, then up at Vincent. Then back down at the shirt, then back up at Vincent, "But what if /I want to top?"

Vincent actually froze, going completely rigid, his white eyes wide. Scott watched as a pink hue crawled across his face and could virtually see the shiver that ran up his spine.

Huh, what do you know. Vincent could get flustered, too.

"Y-You want to... you want to top? Me?" Vincent put a hand to his head, "So this is what they mean when they say 'it's always the quiet ones'."

"Well- maybe just once. I mean, might as well try it out, right? You know, like Mike said, experimenting..." Scott found himself getting flustered as well as he tried to explain, blushing, "I-I might n-not be seme, b-but I might top once. E-Even if it's... only in positioning..." He trailed off, realising he was digging himself into a hole.

Vincent was more pink than purple now, he was blushing furiously. Then he leaned forward, grabbing Scott by the shoulder. "You have /no idea the things I'm going to do to you when I get the chance."

He walked off, leaving Scott to be the one frozen in place, blushing to the empty racks of clothing.


	2. Even Scott Has A Dark Side

Scott looked over at Vincent, who was lying back on the bed, still looking absolutely peeved off. He laughed.

"You're still jealous? It was one kiss, Vin. He didn't propose to me," Scott hummed, walking over to the bed and sitting on the edge.

"Maybe not, but you two went on a /date, and you never told me? I thought /I was your first kiss," Vincent crossed his arms across his chest, "You're obviously attracted to him, it was basically written across your face when you saw him."

"Oh, calm down..." Scott frowned. This was going to be a tough case. Operation: 'make Vincent cheer up' was in place. "Oliver may have been my first kiss, but I'm saving up somethin' else for you to be first at~" He purred, crawling over to Vincent.

Vincent glanced over at him. He never could resist flirting. "Oh, really? Like what?"

"That's my little surprise," Scott whispered, crawling closer to Vincent and then leaning over him. He leaned down and pressed their lips together.

Vincent didn't react at first, but once Scott stepped up his game a little he had no choice. His hands lifted off the bed and wrapped around Scott's torso as he kissed back.

Scott let Vincent's hands roam wherever they pleased; it was the least he could do. Vincent slipped his hands up under Scott's shirt, exploring his stomach, back, and finally, his chest. Scott made a small sound as his fingers ran over his nipples.

Vincent's tongue slipped into Scott's mouth and he groaned quietly, the kiss becoming more and more heated, more passionate.

When Scott felt Vincent's fingers start to pull at his belt, though, he stopped and pulled away, "Easy, tiger~ Don't get too ahead of yourself."

Vincent frowned slightly, not letting go of Scott's belt, "C'mon, Scott. Let's have a little fun~ We don't have to go all the way..."

"Mm~" Scott leaned down, kissing him sweetly once again, but pulling away before Vincent got too excited, "I'm not in the mood."

"I can fix that," Vincent said, his hands letting go of Scott's belt and slipping downwards just a little bit, "Scott, come on... I'll make it feel really good~"

"Tempting," Scott purred, "But how do I know you're not just talking trash?"

"Scott..." Vincent's voice changed, becoming almost urgent, "Let me do this, Scott. I need you, want to make you scream, want to take you to the edge of ecstasy. Let me fuck you harder, faster than I've ever fucked before."

Scott snickered. Leaning down, he whispered, "Are you... pleading with me, Vincent?"

Vincent paused and Scott smirked. He knew Vincent too well. No matter how strong his desire, how desperate his need, Scott had pulled the one card Vincent couldn't ignore. The one thing Vincent couldn't swallow. His pride.

Vincent chuckled, obviously sensing that he'd been beat, "This is revenge for the dressing rooms, isn't it?"

"You know it," Scott replied. He leaned away from Vincent and sat back on his heels instead, a very self-satisfied expression on his face.

"Who knew you could be such a flirt, Scott...~" Vincent grinned sharkishly, growling low in his throat, "I like it."

Scott grinned back, narrowing his eyes, "Consider yourself treated to a sample of what's in store~"

Vincent stared at him a moment more, then he smiled. Sitting up, he tousled Scott's hair, "You're cute even when you're seductive, you little otter. Damnit, Scott, I love you so much."

Scott felt his heart stutter in his chest, his grin quickly disappeared, replaced by a look of shock. Vincent had just said it. So easily! The words had fallen out of his mouth like melted butter, and now there were burnt into Scott's chest.

I love you so much.

Scott grinned crookedly as a warmth exploded outwards in his chest like a blossoming flower. He leaned forward and wrapped his arms around Vincent, tackling him back to the bed. /Damnit, Vincent, I love you so much, too!

Vincent smiled, pulling Scott closer to him and nuzzling him, smelling his hair.

Scott couldn't wipe the grin off his face for a million dollars. He smiled goofily into Vincent's chest before mumbling a muffled, "Vincent?"

Vincent let go of him so he could sit up and look him in the eyes, "Yeah, Scotty?"

"Remember what you asked me in the shopping centre? Before Ollie interrupted me?" Scott was almost breathless with anticipation.

Vincent gave him a knowing smile, "Would you like to become my boyfriend?"

Scott's grin widened even more - if that was even possible - "Yeah. Yeah, I'd like that. I'd like that a lot."

Vincent grinned as well, "Look, Scott, I know you try your best, and I know you're afraid of trusting me with your body, but we can work on that, okay?"

"Okay," Scott smiled.

"Are... are you tearing up?" Vincent's eyebrows raised, looking amused.

"No," Scott's voice cracked and he quickly covered his eyes with his hands, "No! I'm not!"

Vincent chuckled, leaning back on the bed, "You're so emotional, Scott."

"I'm not emotional!" Scott protested, blinking furiously before taking his hands away from his eyes, "'m not emotional. I'm just allergic to you. Do you have flower-scented cologne or something?"

Vincent laughed, "Flower scented cologne, huh? Seems legit. Now come here, you..."


	3. One Last Goodbye

**((I really needed to fit this in somewhere between Ileanna Pt. 2 and The Notebook but I had nowhere to do it so this might be really short but hey, enjoy.))**

After Oliver had calmed down and had a second coffee (Scott had insisted that he wasn't allowing him to leave without having one), he finally had time to reflect on what had just happened.

"So," Scott said at last. "Listen, Oliver. I'm... really honoured that I'm the person you chose to tell me out of everyone."

"Don't worry about it, hombre," Oliver said. "It... felt good to get it off my chest."

Scott nodded, and they sat in silence for a moment more.

"What are you going to do now?" Scott asked. "Go back home? You wanna stay here overnight or something? I've only got one bedroom, but I dunno. I could sleep on the couch. Or we could share a bed. I guess I don't _really_ mind, as long as you don't care if I steal all the blankets, which I probably will."

Oliver laughed, "No, no. I just wanted to come over and apologise for what happened on Friday. I'm glad you're so forgiving, though. Thank you."

"Ah, don't worry about it. After hearing what you've been through, it's pretty hard to imagine you intentionally abusing anybody else," Scott pointed out.

"Yeah, well, I tried to avoid it. I guess fate decided I needed one more crime against my name," Oliver shrugged and then stood up, stretching. "I better get going. I have stuff to do today. I'm going to go job-hunting. I don't know if I'll get that bartender job now I insulted the current bartender, but oh well. We'll see."

Scott stood up to follow Oliver to the door. He really was bewildered Oliver had chosen him; after all, hadn't Oliver said he'd only tell someone he'd devoted himself to? Someone he really loved? His heart surged with affection.

"Hey, Oliver," Scott spoke up, causing Oliver to stop at the front door and turn back to him.

"Yes?"

Scott walked forward to be standing next to the Mexican. Shyly, he mumbled, "Vincent and I broke up, so hey... give me a call sometime, alright?"

Oliver smiled, "You're super sweet, querido, but I don't wanna be your rebound guy. You and Vincent have true love, it's not very hard to see that. Plus, I could never live with myself if we were together after what happened on Friday. I'd feel like I pressured you into it. But..." he paused. "Can I ask something really selfish?"

"Go ahead," Scott said.

"Can I... just once... kiss you? Just... one last time. A parting gift. Then I promise I won't get in your way anymore."

"Uh," Scott blinked, and nodded. "You don't have to worry about getting in my way. I love having you around. But sure."

Oliver pulled Scott into him, "Te quiero mucho. Es una pena que no pudiéramos estar juntos."

Scott blinked, "I still don't speak Spanish, you know."

"I know. You weren't meant to understand that," Oliver smiled, then pulled him into a kiss.

Scott closed his eyes, quickly melting away into it. It seemed to express everything that couldn't be said in words - it was more passionate than Scott had ever experienced. Sparks danced deep inside of him as Oliver's tongue slipped into his mouth, tasting teasingly around before they finally broke away.

Scott looked away awkwardly, blushing a dark red. "Huh. So that's why most romance novels feature hot Latino guys."

Oliver laughed, a cheerful sound. "It must be."

Scott chuckled, hugging Oliver tightly. "Thanks for everything. I'm sorry it didn't work out."

"Don't worry about it. It would have been weird dating someone four years older than me, anyway." Oliver hugged back quickly before breaking away and sighing. "Well, goodbye Scott. It was fun. Look out for me, okay?"

"Seeya," Scott said, as he opened the door for Oliver, who stepped through.

After he'd closed it again, Scott frowned slightly. It was almost as though Oliver had been saying goodbye for _good_.

Nah. No way!

Scott shrugged it off and walked into the living room to turn on the TV.


End file.
